


Symphony for One

by nsflily (rdmlily)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, before Hyth gets his place in the Architect's Hall, hides my face, i love Hythlodaeus okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/nsflily
Summary: To sneak away in Amaurot, away into the dead of night, wasn't terribly hard, and with a presumptuously busy life ahead of him in the Hall of the Architect, what's one private symphony stolen away between lovers?
Relationships: Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 20





	Symphony for One

**Author's Note:**

> /points at my fellow Hyth fuckers in the book club server
> 
> This is for you

A chiming keen echoed into the now empty hall of the usually quite bustling building, quickly silenced by the sealing of soft lips, swallowed by languid tongue and clumsy teeth. Masks long discarded as soon as they had entered the Architect's Hall, not another soul to identify them otherwise, noses brushed with each hurried tilt of their heads. Long strands of ashen and silver hair danced together, the pair's hoods having long since been pushed aside by eager hands. Their bodies seemed to form together, the cloth of their identical robes hardly noticable to either of them in their eager haste.

A low tremble hummed from the taller Amaurotine, hands roaming with far less hurry than his tongue would work, prying at his lover's, tasting every inch of his mouth with enough fervor to make breathing near impossible. His hands made the robes feel less present than ever, smoothing the fabric against the shorter male's skin, marking in his mind every inch, every dip and muscle. The long sigh through the other's nose made him grin.

Breaking apart only to in turn breathe each other's air, their foreheads touched none too gently. The shorter male grimaced at the counter digging into his back now that their shared moment had ended. "Hythlodaeus, this isn't a good idea, not to mention, its terribly uncomfortable."

A low chime of a laugh from the taller. "Well, my dear Zelus, would you prefer a wall?" The darkened hue of his lover's freckled cheeks caused his grin to widen, hands drifting from his front to his back to pry his weight from the desk. He let his forehead rest against Zelus' with a more gentle touch this time. Clear water blues locked with a sunset orange and a pale gold, taking every bit of breath as greedily as he could. Stealing it away and watching his lover slump with nothing but darkening eyes to give away what he knew he'd been feeling, despite his insistence against the idea. "Mayhaps.. the floor? Or, better yet, I could simply take you here?" A subtle tap to the counter's cool surface, hands drifting to Zelus' hips and giving them a firm squeeze as if to proceed in hoisting the man up.

The insistently spreading blush against his lover's skin seemed to be a silent enough answer.

The air between the two warmed, Hythlodaeus all but swallowing every gasp from Zelus, the heat pooling in his chest drifting lower, spreading to every inch of his skin. Like a drug he swallowed it down before hoisting the male up onto the countertop, stealing the sharp intake of breath at the cool stone making contact with skin. Teeth nipping lips apart as to take more, take every bit of essence he could, Zelus' eyes barely fluttering open. He'd pull away enough just to thread his hands under the offending robes keeping him away from skin, before indulging once more.

Every hitch of Zelus' breath was his, and he would make sure of it, greedily feasting on it as it came. His hands prodded at pliant flesh, drank every honeyed moan, relishing in the taste of the man still just shy his height's song. The motions turned into a dance against skin, fingers dragging down to Zelus' stomach to let Hythlodaeus consume a saccharine shudder. Drifting up toward hardened buds and rolling, flicking, plying at the muscle surrounding them, only to chase the litany of keens with another lock of lips. A forceful tongue consumed them, hands dragging out more and more, eyes flickering open only the consume more, watching his lover's lashes flutter against the bright flecks against his checks. Chasing every twitch of muscle to pull out more. Intoxicating himself on the hot sounds.

How he enjoyed drinking him down.

The split between the two was sudden, Zelus drawing a deep drink of the cold air in the hall around the line of spit and the gathering drool in his mouth, only to lose it immediately as Hythlodaeus pulled him forward, enough to cause him to need the support of his own weight. His left forearm against the top of the counter, his right hand threading into the silver cascade of hair lingering just under his jaw, he startled at the warmth suddenly going lower from his hips. Lower, until one hand rested under his left thigh, the other caressing his right, massaging the flesh as it drifted further. Further...

The next sharp cry into the hall was loud, too loud, echoing against the empty room's walls, resounding like a forbidden song. The smile that spread against the column of his throat, open mouthed as if to try and consume the cries, was as filthy as the act drawing those cries out. The heat around Hythlodaeus' finger matched the breath he retreated from his torment to gather, intruding upon every inch of Zelus as he could. Drink deep, consume, keep him with him forever.

"Sing for me more, my dearest." The following kiss was sweet, swollen lips gracing against each other as a kindness before he all but withdrew his digit, only to thrust it back in, relishing in the song against his lips. The heat was just as intoxicating as every stolen gasp that followed every slow plunge. It made him eager, and Hythlodaeus chased that eagerness with another finger slipping into that delicious heat.

Zelus jerked, body falling more against his arm for support, the hand entangled his Hythlodaeus' hair giving the taller a small yank. An indecent groan clawed its way out of his throat, mixing with the mewls from the quickening intrusion of his fingers. The grip on Zelus' thigh tightened, blunt nails scraping at the growing sensitivity with fervor. He would drag every note out of his lover he could, he'd consume all of them within that hall.

The slow addition of a third finger had the keens dropping to a low, bellowing groan. Oh how it spurred Hythlodaeus to devour. His pace returned to its fervor as soon as the note ended. He'd hear more of it. He dipped down to mouth at Zelus' throat once more, groaning deep in the back of his throat at the insistent pull of his hair, his lover's fingers tangling further, urging him to consume more, his explicit song against his lips.

The sound of his name drew his attention back up, away from his greedy scraping on teeth against skin as if to actually consume. Hythlodaeus lifted his head from Zelus' throat, hooded blues dark, matching a heady heterochrome gaze. A tongue ran along dark lips around insistent groans, pants of hot breath escaping into the chilled hall. Hythlodaeus could almost see it and oh, how it tormented him, to let it escape. A gentle tug at his hair drew him back to focus.

"H-Hyth, I'm.. I can't take..." Zelus' sentence stopped short, cut off by a stroke of his prostate, Hythlodaeus greedily relishing the high keen. "Hythlodaeus.. I'm gonna..."

A gentle kiss landed against parted, gasping lips, Hythlodaeus releasing his hold on Zelus' thigh. He pressed his fingertips gently into the skin, drug them up to his stomach, down to his neglected yet throbbing cock. His thumb gave a light press against the leaking head, smearing the pre down along the shaft, fingers wrapping so slowly around him. Zelus' hips jerked at the unhurried burning of Hythlodaeus' fingers, the slowing thrusts into his aching heat. Why was he going so agonizingly slow.

The wry grin that Hythlodaeus offered made him swallow thick.

His fingers still, the slow pump of his hand wrapped around his cock, Zelus felt the coil in his gut tighten, his breath leaving him faster. So close, by the Eld, he was so close...

"I'm afraid I haven't tired of hearing you sing yet, my love."

On the next downstroke Hythlodaeus closed his fingers tight around the base of his lover, and before Zelus could muster a protest at the near uncomfortable pressure, his fingers still teasing the entrance to his heat breached into him with all the haste he had held back, fully sheathed and then curled.

The cry that broke through Zelus' lips filled the Architect's Hall like a mixed symphony. Hythlodaeus couldn't help but groan at the mix of the sound and the muscle clenching around his fingers. It drove him mad, the nigh broken sobs mingling with the sure sounds of pleasure at every thrust, so much so that he brought his fingers just shy of leaving his lover before burying them to the knuckle again. The splayed mess of disheveled robes, sweat glistening on midnight skin making the flecks of white across his cheeks look like stars, and the tumbling cascade of white locks. Just the sight of his dearest barely holding himself upright, across the dark counter that Hythlodaeus now had to call his workplace.

He nearly come undone himself.

"I wonder just how loudly my sweet lover can sing." The coo with thick with desire, punctuated by another thrust, fingers sheathed to the knuckle. Zelus wasn't in the position to respond even if he had wanted to, his weak arm finally giving way to let his body twist to the side. Hythlodaeus hummed, withdrawing his fingers after another sharp thrust to grab hold of his lover's right leg, carefully splaying him wide. "As much as I adore swallowing every sound you make, oh and how I could consume them for eons, I think, mayhaps, there is something else I would indulge in..." There was a gentle yet firm squeeze to the base of Zelus' cock that sent the man burying his head against his own shoulder, yet his sunset eyes never left the coy grin decorating Hythlodaeus' lips.

There was a beat of calm, only Zelus' heavy pants and Hythlodaeus' appraising hums at the plush skin of his lover's leg to fill the now deafened hall. Hythlodaeus gave his leg a tenative lift, a suggestion.

Though his muscles were screaming and drawn tight, Zelus gave to lifting it on his own, letting it drop just so to hook onto Hythlodaeus' shoulder.

The sly grin turned a bit darker, crystal blues mirroring the fervent desire besides. "I was hoping that would be your answer."

If he had been attempting to hide his enthusiasm, the haste in which Hythlodaeus had dropped to his knees did him no favors. Zelus' leg held firm to his shoulder, though the shudder that ran through his body deceived his strength, fingers gripping uselessly at the fabric of his robes to give him a view of his lover. To see the devilish grin on Hythlodaeus' lips made him swallow, another shudder wrecking through his body as the fingers wrapped around him stayed firm, guided the still desperately leaking head toward his lips, and lay a slow, flat swipe of his tongue across it.

Zelus keened, his heel digging into Hythlodaeus' shoulder, head lolling dumbly against his own. Music to his lover's ears, and so he did it once more, the pitch groaning out lower, the languid polyphonics resounding about the hall. The throb against his palm felt painful, though if it so deterred his lover, Zelus remained silent save the eager mewls at every heated breath against his sensitivities. The flat of his tongue made quick work of his previous mess, savoring every last bit of the pre he had painted onto his dearest. Every swipe brought Zelus' heel into his shoulder a bit harder, though it was hardly a painful motion, under his unoccupied hand he could feel every twitch of muscle in his lover's thigh, weak and weary from the overstimulation. A slow trail of kisses was placed along one side of his aching arousal and then down the other, trailing from the small patch of white to the thigh he attended his hand to. "Such a sweet song you sing... Just for me."

Zelus couldn't have responded if he wanted, throat hoarse and mouth running dry from the constant cries. The wholly disheveled look of his features spoke enough though, and Hythlodaeus grinned against his skin at the insistent plea he found on it.

It was enough to bring his attention back to the throbbing arousal, and with no warning taking the head past his lips, applying just enough suction to cause the smaller man to cry out. No reprieve was to be offered this time, Hythlodaeus taking a slow drag along the underside of Zelus' cock before pushing further, further, only stopping until he could have nosed at the small patch of hair, lips meeting his own fingers. Zelus all but screamed, a low rumbling hum sending a shock from the head currently threatening the back of Hythlodaeus' throat to the base drawing another that Zelus would have attempted to silence if his hands hadn't fisted lamely into his robes. When he started to move, dragging teeth carefully, savoring every last spasm and drop of pre, he felt almost bad for the solid grip on his lover. Almost.

His movements betrayed his eagerness, head bobbing slowly down to meet his fingers, tongue circling his head as he drew back. Every sound the motions drew out was like a feast, one Hythlodaeus would take part in forever if he could. But even he hadn't enough selfish cruelty to deny his beloved any longer. Zelus' muscle trembling under his fingertips, rigid yet weakened, as if he had spent himself time after time. Hythlodaeus ran his fingers across his skin, from his thigh to rest on his hip, to hold him as firm as he could. He gave Zelus one look of warning, a sly grin, before releasing his hold on the poor man, now unoccupied hand sliding to his other hip. A shakily small plea was utterly swallowed as Hythlodaeus took his lover in his entirety, and swallowed.

An absolute symphony cascaded from Zelus' lips, hips jerking pitifully against their captivity as every nerve in his body snapped with electricity. Around pants and a filthy litany of Hythlodaeus' name, sharp keens and moans tumbled around the Architect's Hall. It was as if the room was full, resounding echoes pitching against the dim light of the chandelier. Every corner of the grand room was full of it, and Hythlodaeus drank it down well, along with every bit of spend his lover could give him. How lucky he should be, to selfishly take all of him for his own.

Once Zelus' body fell slack, hips stilling and leaning back into the counter top, Hythlodaeus pulled away, releasing the softened cock with a lewd pop that caused his lover to shiver under his hands. He took extra care to clean every bit of him, much to the apparent dismay of the one in his attentive care. A whine came from above him, and Hythlodaeus could only help but chuckle in kind as he stood, hands still firmly planted on hips. Towering over an absolutely debauched Zelus, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, and let yet a wider grin spread across his own at the insistent one his recieved in return. "Now, was that such a horrible idea after all?"

The roll of Zelus' eyes caused him to laugh as he went about straightening the man's robes and smoothing his hair just enough pull his hood upright. "Well," the shorter started, worrying at his lower lip. Hythlodaeus raised a brow at the sudden meek shift. "It'd be horrible to leave you unattended all the same..."

"Oh, fear not, my dearest." With a quick hoist, an arm under both Zelus' legs and another to support his body against his own, Hythlodaeus brought the man just close enough to tuck his lips into his hood and whisper. "I'm not nearly done listening to this symphony."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see lots and lots of cool peeps who are very very nice then get. In. the. Club! I cant do fancy links on mobile but! /fingerguns plug and play
> 
> https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic


End file.
